


Silver Eyed Savior

by LadyHolmesOf221BBakerStreet



Series: The Silver Eyes Series [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Inhumans (Marvel), Pietro Maximoff Lives, Sokovia (Marvel), Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHolmesOf221BBakerStreet/pseuds/LadyHolmesOf221BBakerStreet
Summary: What if someone else had been in Sokovia when it had risen?What if she was Inhuman?What if Pietro Maximoff lived?Well, those do sound like some pretty neat questions.





	Silver Eyed Savior

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Avengers or any other Marvel character used in my story. I only own Thalia and Samantha.
> 
> This is only a one-shot.

Everywhere she looked things were in chaos. Thalia Jones was hiding in one of the many buildings as Sokovia continued to rise into the sky. She could feel the familiar heat of her powers moving throughout her body; getting ready to defend her if the need arose.

Thalia had moved to Sokovia shortly after her ' transformation'. She had chosen somewhere no one would ever think to look for her and kept to herself.

She could see herself in the cracked mirror that hung on the wall of whatever store she had run into. Thalia wondered how the mirror had managed to stay on the wall with everything that was happening outside. She shook her head as she gazed at her reflection.

Bits and pieces of her long brown hair were falling from the tight braid. It was a style Thalia had always done in the mornings to prevent her hair from falling into her eyes as she practised using her powers. She lifted her gaze and stared into the abnormally bright silver that were her eyes. They had been one of two physical changes brought on by the Terregen Crystal; like many times before she found herself missing their once chocolate brown colour.

Her second change had been a lot more noticeable to the naked eye. Black symbols had appeared on her skin; marring the once pale surface. Thalia had always hated what the Crystal had done to her; how it had changed her life so drastically. But she hated it far more for what is had done to her sister.

She hadn't spoken to her twin in almost five years; since something dark had begun to form in Samantha's heart. Her sister now enjoyed the pain and suffering of others; in fact, she craved it often.

Thalia shook her head of the depressing thoughts and chanced a look out of the strangely intact window. Everyone was being ushered somewhere by the Avengers. Thalia knew she couldn't stay hidden within the store forever; it was a miracle no-one had spotted her this long. But she also knew her conscience and pride would never allow her to sleep properly if she stood by whilst others fought to protect her.

A scream tore from her throat when something crashed through the window; sending glass raining down on top of Thalia who could only use her hands as her defence. When the glass stopped falling Thalia removed her arms from her face and looked into the store. Her eyes widened when they saw the robot crawling towards her.

Whilst Thalia knew that Iron Man was fighting for Sokovia she also knew he had no control over his suits. As the metal suit got closer and closer to her Thalia felt her skin heat up and groaned when a black mist surrounded her body; her eyes turning black as her powers took over.

The robot reached out to grab her only for its hand to crumble away into nothing upon contact with the mist surrounding her. Thalia watched as her powers pushed out and consumed it fully; crushing it until it was nothing but a pile of ash. Closing her eyes tightly Thalia steadied her breathing and fought to push the mist back into her body; drawing it to her hands so she could more easily use it.

It was then that she made her mind up; she was going to help the Avengers get as many people as possible to safety.

Thalia stood and looked out of the now broken window. When she was sure the coast was clear she jumped from the window and landed in a crouch on the destroyed street. "Here goes nothing," she mumbled to herself before she took off running in the direction she had seen the people being ushered.

As Thalia ran in the direction she had seen the other citizens go, she worked on destroying as many robots as she could find; the less the Avengers had to fight the better. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the giant ship flying off the side of Sokovia. _That must be where everyone is going,_ she thought to herself before ducking as another robot flew towards her.

Before she could do anything something blurred passed her and Thalia watched as the robot fell to the ground as its light went out. Looking up from the pile of scrap metal she came face to chest with a silver haired man. Taking a step back she looked the new arrival over.

He was taller than her by at least a good foot and she could see he had some serious muscle under his shirt which hugged him tightly. When her eyes met his she watched his widen. She knew her eyes were still black from using her powers but she continued to stare back unflinchingly.

“Who are you?" he asked in a thick Sokovian accent. Thalia found herself drawn to the sound of his voice but quickly shook her head of such rubbish thoughts before looking back into his eyes.

"Someone trying to help."

Before he could utter another word he was thrown back by another robot and Thalia stiffened as she found both of them surrounded. She looked around for any sign of a possible escape route but when she found none she sighed. Thalia knew the only way for both of them to make it out was to fight.

"I will make a path so you can run," the man said as he stood by her side.

Thalia looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "or _I_ could clear the path and _you_ could run. I'm not some damsel, you know?"

As if fate wanted to prove her point the robots suddenly flew forward. Thalia managed to take down two before she let out a loud 'oomph' as one tackled her to the ground. Glaring at the robot above her she pushed her powers out and allowed it to consume her and her enemy. Thalia could already feel the effects of her powers as fatigue began to set in but she just stood up on slightly shaky legs as she took another look around.

She saw the mystery man fighting off several robots and when she realised he seemed to be holding his own she continued her path to the other citizens.

Thalia rushed to the smaller ships that people were gathering on and quickly calmed herself enough to turn her powers off. Seconds later she was being ushered on board by Captain America; whom she noticed couldn't help but look twice at her now silver eyes.

Thalia helped calm down as many people as she could and also tended to a few minor injuries. Her head snapped up when she heard a woman yelling for her son. Thalia looked around and spotted a man with a bow running towards one of the stores. She ran from the small air craft - ignoring the many protests - as she watched the man pick up a small boy.

She sighed in relief and was fully prepared to get back on the ship when she heard what sounded like a jet. Her eyes darted up to see a jet opening fire on the abandoned street and her heart dropped when she saw the bullets were heading straight for the man and small boy.

Running forward enough that her powers wouldn't injure or kill any innocent people, Thalia calmed her breathing. She watched as a blur ran down the street and knew the man from earlier was also trying to help the guy and the small boy.

For reasons unknown to her, Thalia's heart sped up at the thought of the man from earlier getting killed and when the bullets drew closer she couldn't help the ear-splitting scream that tore from her chest.

Steve Rodgers turned around just in time to see black smoke leaving the woman with silver eyes' body. He watched as the smoke surrounded Barton, Maximoff and the small boy as bullets began to rain down on them. His eyes widened as the bullets disappeared upon impact with the black smoke before everything went dark.

When the smoke cleared, Steve sighed in relief at the sight of his comrades. The Maximoff kid was limping slightly and holding his arm where some stray bullets had pierced but was otherwise fine.

A pain filled scream had Steve looking towards the woman as she dropped to her knees. The black smoke seemed to be pulling into her body and when it had all disappeared the woman collapsed onto the ground.

Steve rushed to her and scooped her into his arms as he carried her to the evacuation craft. He laid her down gently on the ground and a small groan left her lips. Her eyes opened to reveal the silver eyes that had drawn his attention earlier and Steve watched as she looked around without really seeing anything.

As he surveyed her for any injuries he noticed a small trail of blood coming from her nose and mouth. His attention was once again drawn to her eyes when she began to talk, "d-did they make it?"

Her voice was so quiet that Steve barely heard her; he watched as her eyes began to droop again, "they made it, ma'am. They're safe."

"That’s good," she whispered before she fell unconscious again. Steve checked her pulse and sighed in relief when he found it.

* * *

" _In other news there have been multiple reports of a mass murderer on the loose in New York City. Police say no evidence can be found at the scene of any crimes apart from what is now being called the killers calling card. A black rose was found by the body of each victim. Police are urging anyone with infor..._ "

Thalia gasped awake as the sound of the television caught her attention. Her wide eyes looked to the screen as a picture of a black rose was shown on the news.

"Oh God," she gasped as a hand flew to her mouth. Tears flooded her eyes as she stared at the photo. Looking around she found herself lying in what looked to be a hospital. Slowly getting up from the bed, Thalia made quick work of gathering anything that belonged to her. She needed to get away from here as soon as possible.

It wasn't hard to learn that she was now on the big ship she had seen floating next to Sokovia. It also wasn't hard to find where they kept their smaller jets. What was difficult was the fact that Thalia had never flown in her life

She was just about to give up when a male voice sounded from behind her, "ma'am, you can't be here." When she turned around she came face to face with a young man. He was looking at her sternly but she could also detect a small trace of alarm behind his guarded eyes.

"Can you fly this?" Thalia asked as she chose to ignore his previous statement. When the man gave her an uncertain nod, Thalia sighed heavily. She really didn't want to do this but it was necessary that she did. "You’re going to fly me to New York. Any funny business and you’ll be sorry; do I make myself clear?"

The man began to reach for his gun only the stop when Thalia let her powers show slightly. "Don't try to be a hero. Take me where I need to go; make sure we’re not followed," she demanded as she kept a close eye on the frightened man.

As the jet took off Thalia looked ahead. She was still sore from overusing her powers but she knew she couldn't rest anymore; she had a job to do now. Her eyes hardened as she looked to the clouds, "I'm coming for you, Sammy."


End file.
